Slam Dunk & Saiyuki cross fic
by gyuumajo
Summary: The title says all... Thx to Shinta 4 correctin' mah spellin'. =D


Author's opening rubbish: Ni hao, minna-san!!! This is my first fanfiction ever to be posted on the net so please be gentle with me in your comments. Oh yeah, you better read & review or else…(flashes katana) erm…maybe I came on too strong, gomen ne. I guess I'll have to deal with it if I get zero reviews *sob*.

Introàthis is based exactly on the Saiyugi OVA that I'd just bought, with a few minor differences here & there. Main characters? Let's see…Mitsui would be Sanzo…Kogure would be Hakkai…Sakuragi would be Gojyo & Miyagi would be Goku. Dou da? I'm actually thinking of putting Sendoh as Gojyo instead but Sakuragi should do fine. 

Oh yeah, I don't own Slam Dunk or Saiyugi…Inoue Takehiko-sensei & Minekura Kazuya-sensei own them respectively. Wish I had though *sobs again*

* * *

**Saiyugi & Slam Dunk Cross**

The light of the fireworks lit the night sky as the 4 travelers had their dinner at a nearby town's inn.

"Aa, suge~! What beautiful fireworks…" Miyagi leaned against the wooden fence, admiring the sparks that dotted the sky outside.

"We're having a festival today…count on me to give you people the best service!!" the humongous gorilla, better known as the owner of inn shouted as he delivered the food.

Outside, a young girl was examining the jeep they had arrived in town with. It's not everyday you could see a real (not to mention kakoii) jeep parked outside your workplace. 

"Anou, you're really interested in the jeep, huh!? Y'know, that's actually our jeep," Sakuragi gave a charming smile, a cigarette butt at the corner of his mouth. Kogure gave a silly grin with his usual wine in hand.

"Sumimasen ne! We aren't supposed to park here, are we?"

"Iie! It's just that I'm really, really interested in this vehicle," Haruko answered Kogure's question.

Sakuragi made his way down the steps, working his charms. "We are also really, really interested in cute girls such as yourself," he was about to pat on her head when she suddenly squatted down.

"Is this the No. 45 model?" she asked while examining the tires.

"Should be…"

"Aa," agreed Kogure.

"Chotto, Haruko! Don't be lazy & get back to work!" Akagi Takenori shouted at his imouto.

"Hai~!" & she ran inside. "I'm so lucky today! There's even a guest here who owns a Harley!!"

"Harley?" Miyagi stopped eating & asked curiously.

"Bike, bike," Sakuragi stepped in, having mixed feelings. "Aa, teme! You're eating everything up!!"

"But…I thought you're not interested in food," Miyagi answered innocently. Kogure sipped his wine in amusement.

"That is a necessity!" Sakuragi started chocking the smaller boy. "Spit it out, spit it out you stupid monkey!"

"Iyada, I swallow!" & he did, pushing Sakuragi away.

"Kono~!!!" Kogure still looked amused as he spotted the Harley-riding guest. "Dame, dame, dame, dame…what do you have in your head anyway," & the fight went on.

"This is new! There's another person who owns a vehicle," Kogure got up & moved away as the camera zoomed in to 3 hooded figures at an isolated corner of the inn. Arriving at the bar-counter (which was quite faraway from their table), he stopped behind Mitsui. 

"They're really noisy," 

"They're really embarrassing!" Mitsui answered before taking a swig.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" Haruko set down the hooded figures' order, a smile on her face. "Ara! Nan desu ka, kore?" She'd spotted a rather bulgy bag with wires hanging out the side.

"Get away!" 1 of the figures slapped her tray in an attempt to stop her from nosing around. With the crashing of the dishes, the bustling inn turned silent as they all turned their attention to that table.

"If you really wanna know, entertain us & I might tell you," another of the figure advanced towards Haruko & held her tightly. Just then, the hood slipped & Haruko was faced with an orange-haired guy with pointy ears & even pointier teeth.

"Aa, yokai! (It's demon or monster…something like that…)" she shrieked.

"Yo…yokai…" the villagers gasped in horror. One woman even screamed as Akagi rushed up to them.

"Haruko!" her aniki looked really worried.

"Sou da! We are yokai! Listen up you weak & useless peons (that's so~ Luka Blight…), whoever thinks that they are able to take us on, step up now! & I will personally get rid of them," Mitsui ignored them & sipped his choice of alcoholic beverage.

"I don't think any of you are our match anyway," he flaunted his teeth as an ashtray found its way into that guy's mouth.

"Da…dare ka?" another of his gundan asked.

"Oi~! I'm sorry but we should get the company of the lovely lady first," Sakuragi got their attention while Miyagi went on eating & eating & eating…

"Who do you think you are!? Aren't you afraid?" the one that asked the question, with red hair covering one of his eye, slid up to that table.

"Cut the crap & get it on," Sakuragi waved his cigarette, feeling bored. Miyagi was still gobbling down the food, (kinda) oblivious to the oncoming fight.

"Na…na…na…Nani!?" that yokai fumed as Sakuragi got away. The red-haired yokai overturned the table in fury.

"(Teary eyed) Aaaaa! Ore mo shiumai-san, prawn balls-san, green pepper-san tachi ga…Why did you do that!? Kaiise! Return my food to me!!" Miyagi grabbed that yokai by the collar & shouted in anger.

"You barbaric kiiiiiiiiiiid!" he shouted as Miyagi threw him towards the pile of ruined food, crashing more plates.

"Saa, pretty lady. Let's have a drink!" Sakuragi led Haruko to an empty table, ignoring the remaining 2 yokai.

"That's our girl!!" the 1st orange-haired ran up to him but he kicked a chair & tripped him but he didn't fall. In the midst of running, he kicked Mitsui's foot & crashed. Kogure still looked amused & Mitsui looked pissed as he refilled his cup, both unshaken by the impact of the crash.

"Kuso!" the leader of the 3 yokai there (blue-haired) shouted at Mitsui.

"It's not my fault," Mitsui answered calmly.

"Yaro!" the orange-haired yokai got up from the heap of tables on him & advanced menacingly towards Mitsui & Kogure.

"Maa, maa! Cool off, both of you. Please don't start a fight here with everyone around. Na," Kogure gave Mitsui's cup of drink to the orange-haired yokai. Slightly confused, he accepted the drink, drank it & started spitting fire out of his mouth.

"Aaaaa…!"

"Vodka desu ka? This is going to get ugly," Kogure turned towards Mitsui, who had lit a cigarette & poured another drink for himself, while the yokai run around, holding his burning throat. The blue-haired yokai shook in anger.

"Ah, so you're called Haruko," Sakuragi finally got to know her name officially.

Meanwhile, "Say 'sorry' to the shiumais! Say 'sorry' to the prawn balls!!" Miyagi plummeted the red-haired yokai before he ran away to regroup with his fellow yokai friends.

"Who…who are these people!?" The 4 of them got up & presented themselves in front of the 3.

"Sou da, you guys are…" they backed up to the window. "Oi! Let's get out of here!" 

"They're really loud," Kogure sighed.

"They're really embarrassing," Mitsui added.

"Really hungry," Miyagi held his stomach.

"You still wanna eat!?" Sakuragi chided. A moment of silence-cum-astonishment was observed but the villagers ran up to them.

"You guys are really something!"

"You've really showed then now,"

"Arigatou for just now," Haruko bowed.

"Alright! Food!!"

The 3 yokai got outside & threw the bag they were carrying towards the inn before getting away.

"Sou na no. Just the 4 of you traveling together," Miyagi was surrounded by girls & aunts alike.

"Nn, but being the smallest in size, they always get my food so I never get to eat to my fill," he explained sadly.

"Aww, poor dear! Have some more!!" various dishes were brought to him.

"Aa~!" Miyagi brightened at the sight of food.

"It's just that, a group without a female is really troublesome, isn't it?" a drunken guy was swaying, holding onto Mitsui's shoulders at the same time.

"Eh! Homo!?" 3 girls sitting close to the bar counter overheard their conversation & exclaimed.

"Really?" the guy released his grip, turning to him.

"Chigau!" Mitsui denied, pop veins appearing on his face.

"Hic! Ara, ryu!?" Haruko had too much drinks as Kogure's (little white) dragon pet flew to their table.

"His name is Jeep," the white dragon had flown in with a cup filled with wine held by its mouth.

"Jeep? He seems really at ease with people!" she chuckled as Jeep drank from his cup.

"Minna! Let's drink till dawn! Have some more!! It's our treat!" Sakuragi got onto the table & hollered as loud as he could, flashing a gold card.

"Waaa…!"

"Don't you dare use our card!"

"Homo onii-chan, ahahaha," More pop veins appeared on Mitsui's face.

"Itadakimasu~!" Miyagi started gobbling down the food. Kogure was with a really drunk Haruko & Jeep. Mitsui still looked bored while guzzling the remaining of his drink. Sakuragi had just won a game of cards & the fireworks outside hadn't stop. 

Owari…so far…

* * *

Author's ending complains: Aaaaahh! This is only the first 5 minutes of the OVA…*sweatdrops & down some sake* Nevertheless, I'm actually quite proud of this piece of work. ^_~♥ Hope the review is good. I'll add more if I get some really good ones. Ja, minna-san… *waves goodbye enthusiastically*


End file.
